A pressure filter is a device mainly for solid-liquid separation. A control system is a component of the pressure filter for filtering. The filtering procedure of the pressure filter is performed by a Programmable Logic Controller (PLC) control system completely. The PLC control system is installed on the pressure filter and is operated by an operator. However, the pressure filter is operated in humid environment and materials to be filtered may contain a caustic chemical gas, hence the operator at the scene is in danger and may get injured. In addition, the labor cost and the production cost for operating the pressure filter at the scene are high, and the control system for the pressure filter is not advanced, which are the disadvantages for the existing operation and control system for the pressure filter.